Blind Guide
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: Assuming that the story is true...No one is really born evil...Right? Follow the all together pretty suckish life and look through the eyes of a certain someone who everyone would rather just blindly hate. There's two sides to every story, after all.
1. To Avoid Lawsuits

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the books on which this story is based upon. Nor do I "own" the story behind it. They are the property/pasts of David and Richard Pelzer.

Something so I won't get sued....

Dear Pelzer Brothers,

If you are reading this, I am deeply sorry if any of you are offended by this story. David and Richard, I know that if what you say about your mother is true, that you may be looking for answers. I for one never believed certain people were born bad. Heck, I'm sure even Stalin or Hitler have an untold side to their stories. I consider this one giant plot bunny, and it is super annoying.

Also, relatives of Reova Pelzer,

I am sorry, but I will not be able to change your names. If I embarrass some of you, take it up with Dave...Or my high school...Anyways, I'm simply going on what I know about this woman from the books I've read. I'm sorry if I get anyone in trouble, but this is a public site meant for stories and such.

I guess what I'm trying to say is...

PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I'M HAVE NO MONEY FOR A LEWER AND EVERYONE KNOWS HOW CRAPPY THOSE CURT-ASSIGHNED GUYS ARE!!!!!

(Regains composer after a few minutes.) Okay, On with the story. (And yes, I am quite truly insane :3)

* * *

Review.


	2. Why, God

**Note To Readers**: I'm not doing third person, thank you. First...Well, honestly, I just don't feel like it. Also, again, I know I don't know exactly what happened, but...Ah, forget that. In the Prologue of Dave's third book _A Man Named Dave_, the scary devil lady claims to have been treated worse then him...So...Yeah.

WHY, GOD?

**Salt Lake City, Utah, 1934**

Roerva could hardly see through the tears in her eyes. Her bruised eye pulsed with a dull but prominent pain. She could feel it swelling.

Her mother had given her something to cry about, alright. She'd been picked on all her life, even if it was only five years at the time. In this deeply religious town, she and her brother and sister were known as the "Devil's Spawn". Her mother and father were divorced, which went against 'God's plan', and that made them all evil.

An older boy had been picking on her and she'd snapped. She'd punched that boy, giving him a bloody nose. Her mother Ruth had just gotten back from being screamed at by the entire town to 'keep those mutant creatures of yours under control.'

The cost of even the slightest tarnish of her already soiled reputation was bad.

"If you weren't such a bitch, she wouldn't have to hurt you." Her brother Dylan sneered, smiling with a savage look of sadism on his face. That was her game as well. Roerva and her brother. It was war. Their was never any love or friendship, only hate and malice. Roerva, at five years old, knew that it was everyone for themselves. Nether of them ever had each other's backs, and trust wasn't even a fantasy.

Living in such a house, love, trust, and other words like that were just meaningless childish words from fairy-tail books wrote to lie to children and make them think they mean something when all they have is death lying ahead for them.

Her mother, Ruth, was only concerned with herself and her image. She always ranted about how if their father was still around, she'd stick him with 'You spoiled little brats' and be happy to be rid of them all. Roerva knew it was true, too.

For a duel punishment, she'd be locked in her 'devil's room', as her mother called it. A devils room was a small closet with no room to even move. The only 'luxury' was the vents in the doors allowing for air. It was a fairly routine punishment for her and her mother didn't even have to tell her about how she'd receive no water for three days and no food for a week.

Ruth demanded conformity. Everyone was to believe in God and read the Bible and fallow the rules. She didn't need to be further outcast by his town. Her outward appearance was more then a million times important then those 'Free-loading brats' her husband left her with.

Ruth was never seen without booze in her hand. Roerva, though curious, stayed away in light of what she'd seen Dylan go through.

He'd once been caught having a shoot and within the hour Ruth had sent him to the emergency room, in more ways then one. Dylan hadn't been back for a month and during the time he was gone, Ruth told the neighbors and authorities that his sister had ganged up on him and tried to kill him. Perhaps only to cover up her story, Roerva was locked in their brother's devil room and received a cup of water every three days and a small plate of food at the end of every week. This went on for two months.

When Dylan came back, Ruth did nothing, and just let his nearly murderous sister do the dirty work for her. They both received the harshest beating anyone's ever known after the fight.

Roerva was scared. She had never truly believed in God. If he was their, she wouldn't be here. At age five, Rovera was cold, unfeeling towards her fellow man, and willing to do anything to get out of this condemned mental clinic they called a house.

* * *

I would have have updated this MUCH sooner, but a series of computer-issued prevented this. Also, Richard Pelzer has reviewed my story. Sir, let me just say how truly honored I am by your review. I hope I'm getting it right, too. Review.


	3. Restrictions

RESTRICTIONS

It was 1939. At the tender age of ten, her life all but plain sucked.

It was winter. Freezing wind howled outside. As usual, their house was the dullest and least festive on the streets, and probably in the nation as well. Roerva never asked her mother about holidays now. No matter when, where or what holiday, if Roeva asked, she received a bloody nose or a busted lip or something. It didn't matter what, so long as blood was drawn.

The poor lighting made the house look dead. Ruth always screamed to both Roerva and Dylan that they were "extremely lucky to have a mother as sweet and considerate as her", to give them food and shelter in this harsh season, and that they must never wast her booze money on "pointless holiday crap".

It was true. The economy was starting to recover, but it still wasn't good enough. Times remained hard.

Often on the way back from school, before winter break, Roerva would stop by some of the neighbors houses to admire the lights and decorations set up for Christmas. Oftentimes, the houses residents, when they saw her, stormed out of the house and shooed her away like she was some kind of diseased animal. And they always make certain to tell her mother, knowing full well that she'd get beaten for it. They hated her and her 'Devil-loving' family that much.

Ruth went on to say that they will cerebrate Christmas in a another manor; the free way. No decorations, no lights, no anything. Their 'present' was no beatings on that day, so long as they performed it correctly, staying in their Devil's Rooms all day and pretend they don't exist.

For Roerva, it was a gift. The closet meant no beatings that day, and they were both more then used to one day without food or water, and were unfazed. Still, the neighbors had a habit of coming over on Christmas to ridicule her, for which both children would pay for dearly at days end.

This particular year, both of Rovera's arms broke as a result of the beating. Due to this, she'd be held back a year in school due to inability to move. This gave Roeva hell, because she'd stay back to be beaten and starved at the house while her brother went to school, and it also gave him a license to verbally kill her. It was the only time ether of them ever got any praise for anything by anyone, was when they were attacking each other. Ruth would welcome the jeers and accusations of her being retarded because she was a year late in school.

It was the same every year, the house never changed. Sometimes, she thought that the only way the house would change is if it were blown up. She wanted pumpkins for Halloween, turkey for Thanksgiving, a tree and lights for Christmas, everything.

Because of that two-broken-arms bite, Roerva had a revelation. Being alone, she'd had to take care of herself, and once the arms were healed, quite beautifully, due to her own work at it, made up her mind. She was gifted at this kind of stuff. She wasn't totally worthless! Yes! She'd become a nurse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So, I conclude, if the stories are not true, that I can play, too, you pricks. It's actually quite fun, like blogging to the world! Review.


	4. Bad Path

BAD PATH

Summer of 1942.

Roerva held her hand up to the cigaret as she lite it. She never really understood why you had to do things like hold you hand up to the cigarette when lighting it, but she did it anyway.

Roerva was thirteen now. Ruth didn't seem to care what she or her brother did now that they were older, but she still smacked them around and denied them food. Roerva often had exhausted every way possible. She was used to going for days without food, and every so often, but not very often, she'd resort to stealing, gambling and once even mugging.

She never tried the mugging more then once because the eventual result had left her in the hospital. But it was a number of months in heaven with the peace and quite and whole meals. Her stomach was so small at first that she'd actually have to stop eating halfway through her meal and finish after she'd begun to digest.

Even hear, in the hospital, no one liked her. They were as cold and unsympathetic to her as they were allowed to be, but they ultimately had to care for her.

Roerva returned to the present, letting out a buff of smoke before chugging a bottle of bootleg whiskey down. It filled her up, though it was substitute for real food.

She had studied to be a nurse since that winter years ago. She knew all of the basic stuff and it was great to be able to heal yourself when you needed to. But Ruth always told her she'd never make it; she was to stupid and unworthy and inferior. Nor she nor her brother would ever be able to do anything productive with their miserable lives.

But Roerva didn't think so. She'd become a nurse no matter what. She was hellbent on it. She just didn't know what was waiting for her right around the corner.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Running out of ideas...Must read more...I want cake. Review.


	5. Unrealistic

**Note**: This chapter explains more then the others, I feel, because it always stuck to me that Roerva wanted the 'perfect life', with the perfect husband and the perfect children in a perfect house. And she would be hellbent on living her dream. So, naturally, when a child failed to meet her expectations, (David's actions, Richard's appearance, ect.) their would be hell to pay.

UNREALISTIC

1946.

In a rare moment of peace, Roerva lay on her bed, thinking of her dream life.

She'd met someone, Stephan, a few months ago. He was tall, hansom, everything she'd ever dreamed of. She couldn't wait to marry him. It would be perfect.

They'd get married and move far away from this place. San Francisco, maybe. They'd live in a big, colorful house that would always be squeaky clean and have a beautiful garden full of flowers. Pets of every kind would be crawling and wondering around. Dogs, cats, fish, hamsters, birds, and much more.

Family trips would define summer, and everything possible would be done for every holiday. He'd be a fireman and she'd be content being a housewife. Her mother had just discouraged her one to many times. But she still knew a lot about first aid and such, and she'd be sure to make good use of this knowledge.

Finally, they would have two children, a boy and a girl. The children would never fight and always be good, never to loud or rough or anything. The boy would be a perfect gentleman, kind and smart and the girl would be the perfect young lady, gentle and compassionate. Roerva could see them in her mind, too. The boy with neatly calmed brown hair and brown eyes. The girl with long, blond hair and blue eyes. And most importantly, they would _always_ follow the rules and obey her.

And she would never hit them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I was planning to have a chapter devoted to Stephan himself, but I'm in a bit of a hurry, so...Yeah. Review.


	6. Sick?

**Disclaimer**: I did some research. The content of the book is from wikipedia, not my brain.

SICK?

Roevra was at the library, studying. She was with a couple of her friends, who, much to her delight, nicknamed her Cathy. She never really like the name Rover, which was derived from the names of relatives; Ruth, Otte and Ervan. It felt like she didn't have her own name, like she was unworthy. Perhaps that's what her mother had intended.

"Hey, Cathy," One of her friends said, coming up to her. She held a book on psychology in her hands. "Check this out." She said and flipped to a random page. "Borderline Personally Disorder. a prolonged disturbance of personality function in a person (generally over the age of eighteen years, although it is also found in adolescents), characterized by depth and variability of moods. The disorder typically involves unusual levels of instability in mood; black and white thinking, or splitting; the disorder often manifests itself in idealization and devaluation episodes, as well as chaotic and unstable interpersonal relationships, self-image, identity, and behavior; as well as a disturbance in the individual's sense of self. In extreme cases, this disturbance in the sense of self can lead to periods of dissociation. BPD splitting includes a switch between idealizing and demonizing others. This, combined with mood disturbances, can undermine relationships with family, friends, and co-workers. BPD disturbances also include self-harm. Without treatment, symptoms may worsen, leading (in extreme cases) to suicide attempts.

There is related concern that the diagnosis of BPD stigmatizes people and supports pejorative and discriminatory practices. It is common for those suffering from borderline personality disorder and their families to feel compounded by a lack of clear diagnoses, effective treatments, and accurate information. This is true especially because of evidence that this disorder originates in the families of those who suffer from it and has a lot to do with Axis IV factors, rather than belonging strictly in Axis II. Conceptual, as well as therapeutic relief may be obtained through evidence that BPD is closely related to traumatic events during childhood and to Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), about which much more is known."

"Damn." Cathy said. Then she noticed her friend staring at her, looking unsure.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." She said quickly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A quick psychology lesson, 'Black and white thinking' and 'splitting', are the same thing; an all or nothing mindset. Something is ether all good: happy, pure, lovely, or all bad: miserable, filthy, ugly. For example, say a child is playing and accidentally breaks a vase. Someone with black and white thinking may feel that he did this on purpose because he is a bad child and will grow up to be an evil person, so this child must be severely punished. Mind you, this is not the same thing as someone who is so furious with the child that they chose this notion out of anger. This is involuntary, and sometimes the people may even feel that this is how normal people think and that there is nothing wrong with them. Completely unreasonable, I know. If the woman was sick, it was probably BPD. Then against, I'm no psycholgiest.

Review.


	7. Concrete Angel

CONCRETE ANGEL

It was the day before her weeding. Cathy was in a cemetery. She looked up at one particular grave.

'Here lies Eve Heart.

April 3, 1935- December 12, 142

This statue stands in in her memory, curiosity of Eve's mother, Linda Heart.'

This statue had always warmed Cathy's heart. She was happy to know that this child had had a good life with a loving mother.

Yes. Tomorrow, she'd be married to Stephan. And they'd have the perfect life.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I know, painfully short, but still nice. This was the scene that actually inspired me to write this story in the first place. Review.


	8. Perfect Life

PERFECT LIFE

Cathy's life was lovely. Far away from her mother, married to Stephan, and three sons. Sure, it wasn't the boy and girl she was hoping for, but...Still. Their names were Robert, David and Stephan jr. They lived in a modest two-bedroom house on Hillcrest Av. in California.

Cathy was the perfect mother. They had many pets, the house was always clean, and as the year want by, she made sure the boys did their part by cleaning their room. She went crazy for the holidays, starting with Halloween and ending with Easter. She had decorations for everything.

Cooking was an adventure. She'd try and create many wonderful meals for her family every night. Every day was magical.

But, like, everything else in life, it was temporary.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review.


	9. Snapping

SNAPPING

Cathy looked at the broken glass in the hall. She'd heard glass break and came running to see. She though she saw David rush into the nearest room.

David.

He was her middle son, and very mischievous. Whenever something broke or someone got hurt, it was always David's doing. He often lied, telling her that his brothers were doing it, too, but she saw no evidence of this.

David's voice was loud and carried very far. He was often the one she could here most clearly. Once, the boys had gotten so dirty and tracked dirt and mud into the house, all over the new carpet. Robert and Stephan had told her that it was David's idea, which he'd countered. The other boys had never lied to her, and David always lied, so, he was to blame.

It sickened Cathy to know that she had such a bad child. He had more time outs then the other boys combined. And she was beginning to think that time outs weren't effective anymore.

Now, he'd broken her favorite vase. And he'd probably try to blame his brothers again. Enraged, Cathy screeched.

"DAVID!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review.


	10. Songs

SONGS

**Note**: Compiled songs relating to this story as well as the Pelzer stories. If you like the books, you'll like these songs. Please, do not say that I've forgotten something. This is just a list of songs I think would be good for the series.

21 Guns- Green Day

A Child Called 'It'- Buckcherry

Concrete Angel- Martina McBride

Cryin' Like A Bitch- Godsmack

Defying Gravity- Wicked

Fighter- Brittney Spears

How Could This Happen To Me?- Simple Plan

I'm Just A Kid- Simple Plan

In The Arms Of An Angel- Sarah Mclachlan

Know Your Enemy- Green Day

Me Against The World- Simple Plan

Nightmare- Avenge Sevenfold

No Good Deed Goes Unpunished- Wicked

No One Mourns The Wicked- Wicked

No Way Out- Phil Collins

Numb- Link Park

Perfect- Simple Plan

Shut Up- Simple Plan

Stand In The Rain- Superchick

The One's Forgotten- Simple Plan

There Is No Love Here- Simple Plan

Torn- Natalie Imbruglia

Wake Me Up When September Ends- Green Day

Welcome To My Life- Simple Plan

I Want A Mom- Rugrats In Paris

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review.


End file.
